Big Brother Tamaki
by MysticalMermaidMaiden
Summary: After the sudden news of his mothers death, Tamaki finds out that he has two brothers he has long forgotten. Now Tamaki must understand what it means to be a older brother while Ed and Al try to get used to their new lives without their mother. Complely AU. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Four year old Tamaki Suoh opened the door to his mothers room one afternoon. Behind him was his two year brother Edward. Tamaki slowly opened the door wide enough for them to fit their heads through the crack of the door. Inside they see their_ _mother, Trisha, sitting on a rocking chair, knitting something while she hummed softly to herself with a peaceful smile on her lips. While they watched her knit, Tamaki's eyes traveled down his mothers stomach._

 _Lately, Tamaki has noticed something about his mother the last couple of months. She gained a couple of weight, she has ate more than she usually did, she always visited the doctor, her stomach has also grown bigger and her feet usually swelled up with pain. She didn't have enough engery like she used too._ _Their dad told them that their baby brother or sister is inside her belly and that for a couple of weeks, he or she will be born. Tamaki couldn't understand how a baby would be able to fit inside his mothers stomach. Didn't it feel weird having a person inside you? Wouldn't it hurt when it came out? Than again, he can sorta remember the time his mother was pregnant with Edward but still it was confusing._

 _"Tamaki." Tamaki softly gasps and hides behind the door. Ed questionably looks at his brother, wondering why he hid. Trisha giggles lightly and stands up from the chair before putting her knitting equipment away. Trisha opens the door and she laughs w_ _hen she see's Tamaki smiling innocently to her. "Tamaki, what are you doing?"_

 _"I want to see what you were doing." He tells her. Trisha smiles and kneels down to face her sons. "I'm knitting something for the baby. Do you two want to see what I'm making?"_

 _Tamaki nods while Ed smiles agreeing. They follow their mother inside her room._ _Sitting back on the chair, Trisha resumes back to knit while Tamaki and Ed watched. Trisha than starts to sing softly._ "Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart/ May I always be dreaming, in the dreams that move my heart/ So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through/ I know on the other side of them I'll find you..."

 _Tamaki smiles as she sang the lullaby that she would sing to him or his brother whenever they had a nightmare or while she made dinner or just to drift them off to sleep. Her calming voice always relaxed them. Tamaki closes his eyes and listens to her._

 _He suddenly hears her gasp. Alarmed, Tamaki opens his eyes and looks at her. Trisha smiles and says looking at him, "The baby kicked."_

 _Tamaki scrunches his face in confusion. Trisha giggles and held her hand out for Tamaki. Tamaki grabs it and T_ _risha rests Tamaki's hand on her belly. They wait in silence for the baby to kick. Tamaki looks at his mother when nothing happened. "Mommy, why do I have my hand on your stomach?"_

 _"Because I want you to feel your baby brother or sister kick honey."_

 _"How can a baby kick inside your stomach? Why does it need to do that?" Trisha giggles. "Because honey, when the baby kicks, that means that it's very excited to see us." Tamaki rose his eyebrows up in confusion while Ed questionably tilts his head._ _Trisha then adds, "It can also mean it likes you."_

 _Tamaki's and Ed's eyes widens in surprise. "Really?" He smiles. Trisha nods. "Yes. Your baby brother or sister likes you."_

 _Tamaki smiles happily. He looks at her stomach and says to it, "I like you too baby brother or sister." He leans his head close to her stomach and whispers, "I promise, Edward and I will be the best big brothers ever! We will always be there for you and we will always love you."_

 _Trisha lovingly runs her hand through his hair. "You're going to be a wonderful big brothers."Trisha rubs the top of Edwards head afterwards who smiles in content._

 _Tamaki smiles and looks up at his mother with a laugh._

 _He looks down her stomach and rubs it. "I can't wait to see you."_

* * *

"Tamaki! Sir Tamaki wake up!"

Tamaki groans in his sleep when he hears the head maid call out to him when he woke up that early morning. Tamaki sits up and rubs his eyes trying to wear off his tiredness. With a yawn, he smacks his lips and rubs the back of his neck.

"Huh...weird dream..." He says triedly. Looking at his clock, he looks at the time. Seeing the time, his eyes shot wide open and he jumps out of bed wide awake.

"Dammit! I'm going to be late for school!"

* * *

 **AN: The song I used is Always By Me used in Spirited Away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a usual afternoon at Ouran High and down in the old music room that no one uses anymore, the Host Club was up and running as place was filled with girls who were talking to the hosts. Well, half were talking most were usually squealing or gushing their heads off. The usual you know?

Anyways, back to topic, everything was normal. If you can say that since nowadays, besides the constant squealing you hear from girls, you would hear Tamaki shout at the twins. "HIKARU! KAROU!"

Both twins appeared in front of Tamaki. "Yes sir?" They asked at the same time.

Tamaki takes out a flyer. He shows it to the twins. "Can you explain to me what's wrong with this flyer?" He asks them.

Both boys look at it for a minute then they look back at him. "No I don't see anything wrong with it." Hikaru says.

"Except our hard work that we placed into making those flyers. Really sir, we worked hard on it and your trashing it like its a piece of trash." Kaoru shakes his head. "Tsk, tsk sir."

Tamaki growls furiously. "It's the fact that you two didn't put the correct theme and date!" Tamaki tells them. "It's suppose to be a fairytale theme and its suppose to be on the fifteenth of March! **This** flyer has nothing but space ships and the date is on the fifteenth of October!"

"But boss," Hikaru whines. "The fairytale is so cliche and overrated. Kaoru and I thought it would be interesting if the host club hosted a _Star Wars_ theme instead of a fairytale theme." He explains to him.

"What's _Star Wars_?" Tamaki asks them, uncertain of what the twins were talking about.

"Its this really good movie that Haruhi showed us when we came over to her house." Hikaru explains to him.

"Its really interesting." Kaoru finishes.

Tamakis smile widens a bit. Common folk has been an interesting topic he has recently gotten into ever since Haruhi showed the club _King Kong._ Since then, Tamaki has been interested in the films Haruhi and so many people like her watch.

Tamaki was going to ask them what _Star Wars_ was when he realized what the twins were doing. He gasps dramatically and has his hand rest on his chest with a shocked look. "Hey! I know what you guys are doing! Your trying to distract me from the poster aren't you?!"

"Aww man." They said. They look at one another with a shrug. "Guess the boss found out our plan Kaoru." Hikaru says.

"And we almost got him."

Tamaki growls. "I'm serious you guys! We need these posters up before the annual ball! Now everything is going to be ruined all because you two couldn't take your job seriously!"

"Come on boss, we were only having a little fun." Kaoru tells him.

"Besides what's so important about this ball anyways? We're not hosting it are we?" Hikaru asks.

Tamaki shoots them a obvious look. "If we weren't hosting it, I wouldn't give you guys the job in making the posters. This ball is important because for the first time in Ouran history, the academy is hosting a family ball." He explains to them.

Both of the twins tilt their heads to the right in confusion. "Family ball?" They echoed in confusion.

"Of course! On the fifteenth of March, Ouran Academy will be having its first annual ball for the students and their families." Tamaki explains further. "Its suppose to be the biggest event of the year and as the hosts of this special ball, we must take our job literally and make this the greatest ball ever! But now everything will be ruined because we have no flyers!"

Hikaru rolls his eyes by Tamakis overreacting. "I highly doubt everything will be ruined just because we messed up on the flyers boss. You shouldn't worry to much the ball it will turn out great." He reassures him. Kaoru nods in agreement. "And besides, if we miss up again well just ask Haruhi for help." Kaoru says.

'What was that now?" Haruhi spoke hearing the boys mention her name while she was carrying a tray of tea cups for the customers.

The three of them look at her.

"Yeah, Haruhi will help." Hikaru says with a grin.

Haruhi raises a questionable eyebrows. "And what exactly am I helping out with? This isn't another one of your plans is it Tamaki?" She asks.

They shake their heads at the same time.

"No it's not." Tamaki tells her.

"We were just telling the boss you'd volunteer to help Kaoru and I with the flyers for the annual ball this March." Hikaru tells her.

Haruhi raised another eyebrow. "And you guys didn't bother asking me first?" Give it to Tamaki and the twins to involve her in something without her acknowledge. She sighs. "Well I guess I could help." She walks to them "what's the ball about anyways?" She asks.

"According to boss its a fairytale theme." Kaoru explains to her.

"A fairytale theme ball for a ball? Isn't that kinda overreacted?" Haruhi asked.

"Its a family ball." Tamaki tells her. "And I thought it was a fun idea. Everyone could arrive in carriages and the students could dress up like princes and princesses while their parents could be king and queen."

"Oh that sounds fun!" Honey shouted happily hearing the conversation. He was sitting on Mori's shoulders while he hung on to Usa-chan.

"I want to dress up like a prince. What about you Mori?" He asks. Mori hums in agreement.

"Then its settled." Tamaki says. "We will be having a fairytale theme for the family ball!"

Honey shouts a yay while he laughs and giggles out loud.

"While I don't disagree on the idea of a ball involving many familes-" Kyoya spoke. Everyone looks at him. Kyoya was holding a notebook and was writing down notes. He stops and looks at everyone with his usual smile. "The host club doesn't have the money to hold such an event." He tells them. Tamaki and Honey aww in disappointment.

"In order to get the money, we will have to hold some sort of auction of some sort. An event that will male a lot money." He explains to them.

"Kyoya is right." Everyone turns their attention to Haruhi. "I think we should definitely hold a auction. And it wouldn't even be a auction, it could be like a yard sale or we could even sale something that will attract people's attention."

Tamaki smiles. "I like Kyoyas and Haruhis idea." He tells them. "Okay its settled!" He makes a pose with his finger up in the air and his fist on his hip. "We will be selling something that will make us enough money for the ball!"

Honey and the twins exclaimed happily while Mori stood there with his emotionless face and Kyoya already typing away in his laptop.

Tamaki looks at Haruhi. She was collecting some of the empty tea cups the quests had left behind. Tamaki walks behind her. "What do you think we should sell Haruhi?" He asks her.

Haruhi turns around facing him. She hums and looks up at the ceiling, thinking. "Hmm...well..." She says deep in thought. "I think we should sell sweets." She tells him. "At home, there's this old lady in my neighborhood who sells cupcakes and all kinds of different sweets. Sometimes during the summer time, kids always hold these lemonade stands and they always make good money." She explains to him.

"Really? Have you ever done a lemonade stand?"

"Only once but it was with a friend. Anyways, if we're really going to host this ball we have to make something that will make a lot of money." She tells him.

Tamaki understandably nods. "Of course."

Haruhi smiles a little when they heard the door open. The hosts look at the door and they see someone from the office enter the music room. It was middle aged man and he wore the staff uniform. He walks to Tamaki. "Tamaki Suoh."

"That's me. What's the matter?" Tamaki asks worriedly.

"Your father wishes to see you in the front office immediately." The man tells him.

"Okay. Thank you."

The man bows and walks away.

Once he left, Haruhi asks Tamaki, "Do you know why your dad is calling for you?"

Tamaki shrugs while he looks at the door. "No clue. But I better go and see what he needs. Its properly important."

"Okay. See you later then."

* * *

After he excused himself from the club, Tamaki walked to the office.

On his way over there, Tamaki was wondering what his father was going to tell him and why it was so important that he had to leave during club hours. He had a sinking feeling that he knew what it could be.

Walking down the stairs to the very first floor, Tamaki walls to the front office where the receptionist tells him his father is waiting for him in a private room. After Tamaki thanks her, he walks down the hall and to the left where he was faced with a closed door. Letting out a nervous sigh, Tamaki opens the door.

When Tamaki enters the room, he was greeted by the presense of his father. Mr. Suoh was standing in front of the desk, wearing a while suit with a purple long sleeved buttoned shirt underneath it. His blonde hair was slicked back and his violet eyes, which Tamaki inherited from, greeted him warmly.

"Hello Tamaki."

Tamaki smiles. He closes the door behind him and bows his head. Standing straight, he says, "Hello father. Is there a reason for your visit? You don't normally visit me during school hours."

Mr. Suoh nods. "Yes there is." He gestures to the seat in front of him. "Please. Take a seat."

Tamaki nods and does what his father tells him. Tamaki looks up at his father, waiting for what ever news he was going to tell him.

Mr. Suoh goes on both of his knees and places both of his hands on his shoulders. Getting a good look at his father's face, Tamaki notices the sadness in his eyes and how distressed he looked. It was odd seeing him like this since Tamaki has always known his father to such a happy man. What could cause his father to looks this way?

"Dad, are you alright?" Tamaki asks cornered.

Mr. Suoh nods. "Yes I'm alright." He was lying but Tamaki decided not to say it outloud.

Mr. Suoh clears his throat. "Tamaki, do you by any chance remember your mother?"

Tamaki nods. It was no doubt he did. He still does nowadays. Tamaki remembers his mothers loving nature and her gentleness mixed with it. She was very loving and Tamaki remembered looking forward to visiting her during school breaks. His visits stopped when he was young so he hasn't seen her in thirteen years. According to his father, his mother was sick so he was allowed to visit her until she was treated. He knew the full truth why he wasn't allowed to see her again but that was another story for another day.

But the part that she was sick was indeed true. Could it be happening that she was finally treated and that he was allowed to see her again? If that was the case, why did his father look so sad? Did something happen to his mother? Was her illness getting stronger?

"Well Tamaki. I have some news to give you about your mother."

"What is it? Is she feeling well? Am I allowed to see her again?" Tamaki asks. ' _Oh please tell me am allowed to see mother again. Please tell me she's fine and well._ ' Tamaki begged to himself.

Mr. Suoh sadly sighs. He looks down. "I'm sorry to say this Tamaki but your mother isn't with us anymore." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry but your mother is dead."

Silence. That was all Tamaki heard afterwards when his father told him the tragic news of his mother. She was dead. His biggest fear has happened and she was gone. ' _No. That can't be right._ ' he thought to himself. ' _She can't be dead. Mom promised she'll be fine. Mom said we were going to see each other when she was well again. Mom...mom...mom'_

"Tamaki." His father spoke. "Tamaki."

Tamaki hadn't realized he was looking at the floor until his father lifted his chin up to look at him. Tamakis eyes widened in shock seeing the pain in his father's eyes.

He looked truly hurt and heartbroken. It was hard seeing his father like this.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." Mr. Suoh says. "But you must remember that your mother always loved you and that she fought hard to defeat the illness that was killing her. She was trying for you, me..." Mr. Suoh looks down, avoiding his sons look.

"And your brothers."

Tamakis eyes popped open when he heard the last part.

"Bro-brothers, what brothers?" Tamaki asks.

"You have two younger brothers named Edward and Alphonse and they are fourteen and thirteen years old."" Mr. Suoh tells him. "And as of now, they will now be residing with us back at the Suoh estate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The funeral was held some weeks later sometime during the early days of winter. In a small town known as Resempool, a small group of people gathered around in a graveyard, standing as a coffin was laid in a hole.

Tamaki has never favored rainy days. They were dull and nothing sprung life. When it rains, it was like all the color around him drained and they were lifeless. Tamaki has never favored the rain because the rain always associated itself with sadness and misery. It reflected his own pain as he watched his mother's body laid down in the ground where it will remain forever.

It was hard coming to the funeral. When his father told him that they will be going to the funeral, Tamaki was hesitant to go. He didn't want his encounter with his mother involving her body bruried deep beneath the ground. It just reminded him that he was never going to see her again.

Tamaki looks at his father whom was standing next to him, holding a black umbrella over their heads. Mr. Suoh has not said a single word all day.

It wasn't hard to tell why. He was trying to deal with the loss of his beloved wife who he has always loved dispite her background.

Trisha Elric was born in small village while Mr. Suoh was born in a rich family. To many - mostly in Mr. Suoh's world - the rich and the poor don't mix and if a romance occurred between the two, it was considered taboo. How were two people with two different backgrounds suppose to live a life together? Especially when creating a family?

It was unnatural and rarely did you ever find a couple like Tamakis mother and father.

Mr. Suoh, since the first day met Trisha, has always loved her. She was different from the other women his mother tried to marry him off to. Trisha had a sense of wonder and such a warm nature in her, it was no wonder why he decided to propose to her and marry her in secret where they ended up having three sons.

Yes. As it turns out, Mr. Suoh and Trisha Elric had two sons named Edward and Alphonse Elric. Edward is fourteen years old while Alphonse was thirteen years old. Both of the boys lived with their mother with no knowledge of their father and their older brother Tamaki.

Mr. Suoh's mother, the headmaster of the Suoh family, forbid Trisha from ever seeing Mr. Suoh and Tamaki after she found out the birth of Edward. Since then, Tamaki, Edward and Alphonse have never found out about each others existence until Trisha died.

Tamaki was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had younger brothers. He had totally forgotten about this since the last time he has ever encountered either of them was when he was four years old.

Tamaki had many questions about Edward and Alphonse. Did they know about him? Are they nice?Are they going to get along? Would his grandmother forbid him to see them? Would they even like him?

What did they look like anyways? Tamaki thought he saw his brothers in the funeral but he hasn't spotted them yet.

It must be because his father and he were up in the hill watching the funeral from afar.

* * *

After they buried the coffin with Trisha in it and everyone said their final farewells, Tamaki and his father walked to the grave.

Tamaki has always pictured what his encounter with his mother will turn out when he was allowed to see her again. He always pictured her in the living room, waiting for him and when he arrives and she sees him, his mother would have a smile so huge it would light up the room instantly. Tamaki would run into her arms and they would embrace one another.

It would be a tearful reunion.

Unfortunately, that would never happen and now Tamaki was looking at a coffin where his mother's body was, a painful reminder that he would never truly see his mother again.

Tamaki jumps in suprise when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. Tamaki looks at him. "I know this is tough for you Tamaki." Mr. Suoh says. "But your mother was a wonderful women. Its just horrible that she had to die this way."

Tamaki looks at the coffin. "I wish we were there with her. It's unfair you know?"

Mr. Suoh agreeably nods. "Yes it is. But we have to remember the impact your mother left behind rather then her death. She wouldn't want us to be sad forever correct?"

Tamaki nods.

Mr. Suoh sighs outloud. "I'm really going miss her."

"Me too."

* * *

After they left the graveyard a hour and a half later, Tamaki and his father went inside their car and drove off to a unknown destination.

Main while during the drive, Tamaki feels his phone buzz. Tamaki takes it out and sees the notification. It was a message from Haruhi.

After he told the host club of his mothers passing, the host club have given their condolences to Tamaki and his father. Since Tamaki had to leave to attend his mothers funeral, the host club took it upon themselves to take care of the upcoming ball. All day the host club have been sending him messages. Most of them asked if he was okay while some of messages talked about the production of the ball.

Tamaki opens Haruhis text and reads it. _Everythings going to be okay senpai. If you need anyone to talk to, just call me up okay? :)_

Tamaki smiles, brightened up by Haruhis message. ' _She's so cute when she cares!'_ Tamaki thinks to himself.

Mr. Suoh clears his throat. Tamaki looks up at him. He quickly puts his phone away knowing his father is going to speak to him. "As you already know Tamaki, we will be having your brothers live with us for now on so it's important that you three get along alright?" Mr. Suoh tells him.

"Don't worry father. I'll make sure we get along with each other. No worries okay?"

Mr. Suoh leans over to him and rests his hand over Tamakis. "I know this is sudden for you Tamaki and I understand your still trying to absorb the fact that you have brothers but if you have any questions come to me and I will try my best to help you."

Mr. Suoh reassuringly smiles at his son which Tamaki nods and thanks.

"Mr. Suoh sir, we have arrived." The driver announces. Mr. Suoh nods and thanks the driver.

The car parks and Tamaki takes a look outside from where he was sitting. They were parked in front of a house. It was nice looking and very homey. It was up in a hill so there was a trees around it and fresh green grass.

Looking at it, Tamaki couldn't help but feel a string of retaliation just looking at the house.

Tamaki looks at his father and asks him "What is this place? Is this where my brothers are?"

Mr. Suoh nods. "After your mother died, a friend of your mother's invited them to stay with her and her granddaughter until I picked the boys up." He explains to him.

"Her name is Pinako and she's a really sweet women. Although she has a bit of a tongue so don't mess with her okay?"

Tamaki was beginning to worry. ' _What kind of friend does mom have?'_

They exited out the car and they walked to the front door. Mr. Suoh knocks on the door and the both of them wait for someone to answer the door. After a minute of waiting, the door opened.

The person who answered the door was a teen girl, around Tamakis age. She had long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, blue clear eyes, two sets of earrings on both of her ears and was cute. She was surprised see two unrecognizable people standing on her doorstep. Her appearance struck a familiar cord in Tamaki.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asks.

Mr. Suoh smiles. "Winry, its been so long. My, have you grown so beautiful." He says.

Winry blinks in surprise when Mr. Suoh says her name. "Uh, do I know you?"

Before Mr. Suoh could answer, Pinako arrives. Pinako was a old women and the shortest person Tamaki has seen. She had great hair pulled back tightly in a bun. She had glasses on and she wore a black dress similar to what Winry was wearing.

Pinako smiles in greeting when she sees Mr. Suoh. "Ah, Fuzuru. I'm glad you made it." She says. Noticing Tamaki, she says, "I see Tamaki has grown up into a handsome young man."

Mr. Suoh smiles. "Hello Pinako. Its so great to see you again. Tamaki, you may not remember Pinako but she used to babysit you and Ed whenever your mother was out at town." Mr. Suoh explains to Tamaki.

"Really?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember me." Pinako says. Tamaki looks down at her. "You were only four when I last saw you. Many years have passed since then and I still remember how much of a brat you were."

Tamaki gawks at Pinako while his father and Winry laugh. "I-I wasn't a brat! I was a good boy when I was young!" Tamaki yells at her, angry that she had called him a brat.

Pinako laughs. "You're just like Ed you know. The both of you get mad at the most simplest things."

"Speaking of Ed, where are the boys?" Mr. Suoh asks changing the subject.

"They're in the quest room getting their things ready. Well, I would say All is. Ed is sulking around refusing to pack." Pinako shakes her head and mumbles something under her breath. "Would you two like to come in and wait for them in the living room?" She asks them. Tamaki and Mr. Suoh nod and they walk inside the house.

Pinako closes the door behind them and before they could walk to the living room, Tamaki is attacked by a black and white dog. With a startled yelp, Tamaki is tackled down and was licked by the family dog, Den.

"Den!" Winry shouted. "Get off him girl come on!" Winry runs to Den and pulls her away from Tamaki.

"I'm so sorry for Dens behavior. She usually doesn't tackle people." Winry apologies with a chuckle.

Tamaki chuckles. "No its fine. Besides, this isn't the first time that I was tackled by a dog before."

Pinako chuckles and tells them, "I'm going to see if Edward and Alphonse are ready. Fuzuru, Tamaki, go and wait in the living room for a minute please and Winry, fetch them some tea okay?"

Winry nods. "Sure. Come on Den." Den barks and follows Winry to the kitchen.

With the Rockwells gone, Mr. Suoh and Tamaki walk inside the living room, waiting for Pinako or Winry to come back.

They sat on both ends of the living room and they sat in silence waiting.

While they sat there, Tamaki looks around the living room. Not much was there and it looked like any other commoner house. It felt like home and the more Tamaki sat there in the living room, the more he remembered a four year old him playing on my the floor with another blonde haired boy and girl who he presumed was his brother and Winry.

Tamaki scanned the room until his eyes laid on a broad filled with pictures. There were a lot of pictures but clearly there were a few that showed Tamaki from when he was younger. There was some of Winry as well when she was younger and of his mother as well.

But what caught his attention the most was the picture of two boys with blonde hair and golden eyes. They were smiling at the camera and both of them were striking different poses. One of them held up a peace sign while other had his arms crossed to his chest.

They looked so happy in the picture.

And who was in the picture? Ed and Al.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

This is dumb. All of it. Why the hell are they leaving Resembool when their mother is buried here.

Ed didn't want to leave. This was home. Everything they had was right here. Pinako, Winry...mom...all the memories he and his brother shared happened here and there was no way he's going to pack up and move to some strange city with a stranger they've never met.

"This sucks." Ed said for the hundredth time. "I'm not going and no one is going to make me!" Ed crosses his arms to his chest and sits on his bed with a glare.

Al, Ed's younger brother, rolls his eyes while he was packing his clothes. "I know Ed. You said that. An hour ago in fact. Now get out of bed and start packing your things. Mr. Suoh will be here any minute and I'm not packing your things for you." Al reminded him.

"I don't see why we can't stay here!" Ed shouted. "I mean, we can just stay here with Pinako. We don't have to leave."

"You know why we can't stay here Ed. We have to go with our father remember?"

Ed scoffs and rolls his eyes. "How do we even know this guy is even our dad? For all we know, he could be a creep posing as our father."

"Pinako says she's known him back before mom had us. She said he's a nice guy." Al tells him repeating the exact words Pinako told his brother and he yesterday.

"If he was such a **nice** guy," Ed put empathize on the 'nice'. "Then how come he's never seen us?"

Al had no answer. Pinako told them it was personal reasons and it was their father's job to tell them himself. Ed thought that was bull crap. The guy never visited them. He left them and their mother. Whatever reasons he had, Ed didn't want to hear them.

They heard a knock afterwards. "Come in." Al calls out.

The door opens and Pinako enters. "Are you two almost done?" she asks them. She notices that Ed hasn't packed yet. With a glare, Pianko closes the door behind her and crosses her arms to her chest. "Ed, why haven't you packed yet? Your father is already downstairs waiting for you."

Al blinks in surprise. "He is?"

Ed scoffs and faces the window. "I'm not leaving." He says. "I'm not packing my things and I'm not leaving mom so you can forget it. Tell the old man to leave and never come back!" He snaps angrily.

Pinako storms over to Ed and smacks him in the side of the head. Ed yelps in pain. "Ow! Why'd you do that for you old hag?!" he shouts at her, rubbing the back of his head.

"Listen, I get this is tough for the both of you. I do. You lost your mother and its hard. But you have a father who came all this way just to bring you home so you two won't be alone. So don't be selfish and start packing your things." without another word, Pinako walks out the room leaving the boys alone.

Al looks at Ed. "Well you heard Pinako, start packing."

Ed gets out of bed and walks to his closet. He opens it and starts taking out his clothes. While he starts putting his clothes away, Ed asks Al, "Doesn't it bother you that we're leaving?"

Al nods. "Of course it does. We were raised here. Pinako and Winry are here, all of our friends, mom is buried here. I don't want to leave that behind. But what choice do we have? We just have to go with our father and hope for the best."

Ed dumps his clothes in his suitcase and he crosses his arms on top of it and rests his chin on top of his arms. "What if the old man is a creep? We know nothing about him."

"Its called communicating Ed. We'll know about our dad soon."

Ed doesn't continue the conversation and continues packing. He was still wary of their 'father'. And it was going to take a long time before he trusted him. Besides, he was the reason why their mother is dead.

* * *

When the boys were done packing, Ed and Al looked at their room that they have been staying in since the night their mother died.

"Well, this is it Al." Ed says.

Al nods. "Mm-hm."

Ed turns away from the room and lets out a sigh through his nose. "Lets go." Al hums in response. Ed walks downstairs while Al closes the door and follows him.

The both of them walk downstairs and on their way down, they hear an unrecognizable male voice talking to Pinako. Pinako laughs a bit.

"Do you think thats our dad?" Al asks. Ed doesn't respond. When they made it close halfway down the stairs, they hear another voice. Only this one was much younger.

Ed raises an eyebrow. 'Who else is here?' he thought to himself.

When they get off the stairs, Ed and Al walked to the living room. The first to notice them was Winry. She smiles when she sees them. "Hey guys, your here." all eyes were on them.

The first person they looked at was an unrecognizable man. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, he wore a black suit that looked very expensive. He stood proud and strong. His smile said otherwise. The man, their father, looked nervous. It was shown in his smile.

Pinako got off the couch she was sitting and stands next to their father. "Edward, Alphonse, this is your father, Mr. Suoh." the boys look at their father.

"Edward, Alphonse, look at you two, you've grown up so big!"

"Yeah well thats what happens when you don't see your kids for fourteen years. We grow up." Ed says. Al jabs his arm by the elbow.

Ed yelps in pain. He rubs his arm and looks at Al. "Ow, why'd you do that for?!" he whispers to him harshly.

"Manners Ed." Al whispers back.

Ed sighs. He stops rubbing his arm and looks at Mr. Suoh. "Its finally great to meet you too Sir."

Mr. Suoh smiles. "You can call me dad or Fuzuru, Ed."

Ed shrugs.

Mr. Suoh clears his throat. "Alright then, uh boys, I'm not sure if Pinako has told you yet but we will be having someone also accompany us to home."

"Who?" Al asks.

"Edward, Alphonse, meet your older brother Tamaki." Mr. Suoh steps away from their view and introduces them to Tamaki.

Tamaki was sitting down when his father and two younger brothers were talking to each other. He was surprised by his brothers attitude to his father but was more surprised hearing their voices and seeing them face to face.

They were more identical to one another then he did. It wasn't like staring at a mirror saying 'they are my brothers', it was more along the lines of 'these two are supposed to be my brothers.' Tamaki should be happy that he's seeing his brothers. But now that he's facing them, he doesn't feel anything but how nervous he was.

Now that they're here, all of Tamakis fears and thoughts of being a big brother rushed into his mind. Would he be a good brother? Are they going to get along? Would they like him? Would he like them?

Tamaki stands up and he stands next to his father. Looking down at his brothers, Tamaki smiles and he says, "Hello, my name is Tamaki Suoh and I am your big brother. Its great to finally meet you two."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.  
**

* * *

First of all, huh?! And second of all, what?!

"Wait, what do you mean we have a older brother!?" Ed shouted in shock.

Tamaki looks at Pinako. "You never told them?"

"I wanted to see the look on Ed's face when it was the right time." Pinako tells him through chuckles while Ed yelled at her. Tamaki watched the exchange between Ed and Pinako. It was pretty funny seeing Ed get furious.

"But in all seriousness," Pinako continues. "I felt it would be best if all of you met in person rather then telling you boys."

Tamaki, Ed and Al look at one another. Tamaki crosses his arms to his chest and hums thoughtfully. Pointing at Al, he says, "So your Ed and..."

He points at Ed, "Your Alphonse?"

Ed glares at Tamaki while Al sheepishly rubs the back of his neck with a nervous grin. "Actually Tamaki, I'm Alphonse and this is Edward." Al corrects him.

Tamaki blinks in surprise. "Oh." he said when it dawned on him. "Oh!" he said realizing the mistake he made. "S-sorry! Its just that Alphonse is a foot taller then you are and-"

Ed growls angrily. "Shut up! Who are you calling short!? You're just tall you beanpole!" he shouted at him.

"B-beanpole?!" Tamaki sputtered in shock. "Who are you calling beanpole?"

"Not the wall obviously!" Ed shouted.

While Tamaki and Ed argued with one another, Al, Mr. Suoh, Pinako and Winry were silently watching the exchange between the two as they argued and calling each other names (especially Ed).

Pinako sighs as she watches Tamaki and Ed fight. "Ed, Tamaki, enough already. You two are giving me a headache!" she shouts above their screaming.

Ed and Tamaki stop at once and look at her. Ed glares at her and runs out of the house.

"Edward!" Mr. Suoh called out to him. He was about to run after him when Pinako stops him. He looks down at her. "Give the boy a break. He needs some time alone."

But Mr. Suoh didn't want to stay put. He wanted to go after his son and comfort him. But he knew Pinako was right. Ed was going through some things right now and all he needed was some time alone so he can clear his mind and relax. Besides, it would make Edward uncomfortable if the father that hasn't seen him in years suddenly started to comfort him.

Mr. Suoh nods. "Alright." he tells her. "I'll let him be."

He looks at Tamaki and Al. "Tamaki, Alphonse." they look at him. "Take your things as well as Edwards to the car. We will be leaving as soon as Edward arrives."

Both boys nod. Al grabs his things while Tamaki grabs Edwards. They walk out of the house afterwards to the car. On their way to the car, Al asks Tamaki, "How old are you?"

Tamaki looks down at him. "Sixteen." he tells him.

Al smiles. "Your pretty tall for a sixteen year old." which was true. Ed and Al were short compared to Tamaki. Ed reached to his stomach while Al reached to his chest.

"Ed is right." Al continues.

"About what?"

"About you being a beanpole. Your are tall like one." Al laughs. Tamaki narrows his eyes but couldn't help but laugh as well.

Unlike Ed who downright insulted him, Al insulted him playfully without hurting his feelings. This would be one of the many differences these boys shared.

Tamaki found himself liking Al right away when they started putting the stuff inside the trunk. Alphonse was more easier to talk to then Ed. Tamaki hopes he could talk to Ed this easily but the kid was already proving himself that he was not going to be easy forming a relationship with. Especially a brotherly one.

Well, one step at a time right?

* * *

Later that day, the sky had now turned into a gold and yellow color, the sun was just setting, there was no cloud and the air had now begun to cease down, making the wind cooler. Tamaki never thought he would ever set foot on Resembool again. Yet, here he is, watching the sunset with his younger brother Al whom was going to be staying with he and his father for now on.

Tamaki still couldn't believe he had brothers. It was weird to think that just a week ago, he was believed to be an only child. But as it turns out, he has two younger brothers.

Edward Elric, age 14 and the second oldest.

Alphonse Elric, age 13 and the youngest.

And from now on, they were going to live under the same roof. At least, he hopes.

There was still the matter with his grandmother who also happens to be the headmaster of the Suoh family. Does she know about Ed and Al? And if she didn't, will she separate the three of them?

Despite his doubts being a big brother, Tamaki didn't want to lose Edward and Alphonse. They're his family and Tamaki knows family is very important in a mans life. Its why it plays such a big role in the host club.

Family is important. Without it, what could possibly replace it?

Speaking of family, he has to text Kyoya that he'll be returning home very soon. It was close to departing and Mr. Suoh was saying his final farewells to Pinako.

"Thank you for everything Pinako. I appreciate all the help." Mr. Suoh says shaking her hand.

"No problem. Just try to write whenever you get the chance." Mr. Suoh nods. He goes down on both knees and pulls her in for a hug. Pinako pats his back. "I'll try my very best." Pinako knew he was not referring to the letter. When they let go, Mr. Suoh says goodbye to Winry and walks to the car where Tamaki was waiting.

Mr. Suoh pats Tamaki on the shoulder. "Go say goodbye to Pinako okay?" Tamaki nods. "Sure dad."

After Mr. Suoh goes inside the car, Tamaki walks to Pinako. On his way, Tamaki sees Ed and Al talking to Winry. Al and Winry were laughing while Ed was glaring at Winry.

Tamaki couldn't help but smile a little.

"They'll be fine." he hears Pinako says. Tamaki looks down and sees her standing in front of him with her hands behind her back. Tamaki looks at the three and sighs. "I'm worried." he tells her.

Pinako shakes her head. "Don't be. All of you will be fine." she reassures him.

Tamaki thankfully smiles to her. "Thank you Pinako. It was great to see you again."

"Same here. I hope to see you again."

Tamaki wasn't sure how to respond to that. If his grandmother hasn't found out that he and his father were here for his mothers funeral, then she'll find out eventually and they'll be in big trouble. They will definitely never return if she finds out. So he couldn't promise Pinako anything that he'll see her again. But he hopes he does though. He was already liking her.

"I hope so too." he says truthfully because he honestly hopes he sees her again.

Pinako pulls him down in a tight hug. Although he wasn't expecting a hug, Tamaki returned the gesture and hugs her back.

"You take care of your brothers okay, Tamaki?" she whispers to him.

Tamaki nods. "I will."

* * *

"Are you boys nervous?" Mr. Suoh asks Ed and Al when they got on their plane seats.

Both boys nervously looked around from their seats. Ed was sitting by the window and one glance out, he almost puked. After leaving Resembool, the four of them had to drive to the city in order to go to the airport. Because Resembool is a very small village located far from the city, it took all night just to get to the city and the airport.

Seeing the nervous looks on their faces, Mr. Suoh tells them, "Don't worry. Its only for a few hours. We'll be home in no time okay?" he reassures them. Ed crosses his arms to his chest and looks out the window - even though the sight of it made him want to puke.

Mr. Suoh sighs. "I will be two rows up. If you need anything, just come to me okay?"

Alphonse nods. "Okay. Thank you." Mr. Suoh nods and he walks back to his seat.

Left alone, Al looks at Ed and asks him, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." Ed answered. "Why wouldn't I be? We're leaving Resembool, we're properly never see Winry and Pinako ever again, and mom is left all alone." he looks at Al. "That satisfy your question?"

"We'll see Winry and Pinako again Edward. We'll come back to visit Resembool and mom is not alone. You just have to adjust the changes that are happening and start a new life."

"We were fine in Resembool. We don't need the old man or his son to comfort us or anything."

"They're not that bad Ed. They're actually nice."

Ed rolls his eyes and looks out the window. The plane is just about to take flight. "They don't need us Al. They already had each other before we came along. We're going with them because they had to. Not because they want to."

Al did not respond and they stayed quiet through the whole flight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.  
**

* * *

" _Ed...Edward wake up..."_

 _Ed slowly opens his eyes. The bright light of the sun was hitting his face. He squints in pain and shields his eyes._

 _"Huh...?" he moans._

 _"Wake up Edward. Its morning." a soft feminine voices tells him. Ed quickly recognizes the voice. Blinking in surprise, Ed says, "Mom..."_

"Mom? No its me Tamaki."

Snapped into reality, Edward rubs his eyes and looks at his surroundings. He was still in the plane. Why was he in a plane? Oh yeah thats right. He and Alphonse are staying with their ' _father_ ' and ' _older brother_ '. Ed really wished it had been a dream, that leaving Resembool was all but a figment of his imagination, unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Wheres Al?" Ed asks Tamaki noticing Alphonse wasn't in his seat. Actually, almost half of the passengers were gone.

"Alphonse is with dad." Tamaki tells him. "They're outside waiting for us."

Ed glares at Tamaki. He stands on top of his seat and opens the cabinet to grab his suitcase. Once he grabs it, Ed gets off his seat and walks past Tamaki. "You didn't have to wait for me." He says before getting off the plane and leaving Tamaki alone. Tamaki sighs while he shakes his head. Afterwards he walks out of the plane as well.

* * *

On the drive home, Edward and Alphonse look out of the window from the black car.

Once Ed and Tamaki got off the plane, Ed was surprised to see a nice black car fit for five people parked just outside the plane. When he asked about it, Al told him their father had one call up for when they arrived. A bit to much don't you think? Ed thought. People were staring at them when they got in. Jeez, they were coming from a plane ride not a premiere or something.

Anyways, Ed and Al were looking out the windows watching the city pass by them as they drove through traffic. "Where the hell are we?" Ed asks.

"We're in Tokyo." Mr. Suoh tells him. Both of the boys look at him with wide eyes. "Why are we in Tokyo?" Alphonse asks him.

"Tamaki and I live here." Mr. Suoh explains to them. "And its where you will be living for now on."

Great! Ed screamed in his head. Now they're even further away from Resembool! How were he and Al suppose to get back now?! Wait, if Tamaki and Mr. Suoh live in Tokyo, how can they speak perfect English? "If you guys are Japanese, then why are you guys speaking English so well?" Ed asks, actually curious.

"I work in business and most of my work centers around meeting new partners from around the world. Because of this, I travel a lot and I have to speak in different languages like French, Spanish, and English." he explains to them with a smile.

' _That_ _explains the slight accent._ ' Ed thought.

"Wow, thats cool!" Al says in amazement. Mr. Suoh smile deepens hearing the awe in his young sons face. He nods in agreement. "Indeed it is. Maybe I could give you boys a couple of lessons." he suggests.

"Really? I would like that. What about you Ed?" Al and everyone else looks at him.

Ed crosses his arms and he looks out the room. "Yea." he admits truthfully.

* * *

The drive was long but eventually they made it home just around the afternoon. When the boys caught a glimpse of their new house, their jaws dropped to the ground and they stopped breathing.

Tamaki gets out of the car afterwards and he stands next to Edward and Alphonse. He looks down at them and laughs a bit at their shocked expressions. "Everything alright?" he asks them.

Ed points at the house. Well, if you could even call it that. It was more like a mansion you would see in magazines or on TV. This was just big! It had enough rooms for the people of Resembool to stay in.

"This is your house?!" Ed asks still in shock.

Tamaki nods. "Yep. Home sweet home."

"This isn't a house! Its to big to be a house!" Ed shouted. "You guys have to be stinking rich to live in a house like this!"

Tamaki laughs a bit and he rubs the back of his neck. "Thats the thing. We are rich." it was awkward telling someone you were filthy rich. There were two reactions how people will take it. They'll be shocked or they will give you a look of hatred and jealousy.

Tamaki wasn't ashamed to be rich. He liked the life he was given, but since Edward and Alphonse never knew that he was rich until now made him feel nervous. Would they think he's a spoiled rich kid who always depends on daddy's money? Would they think less of him?

Was it possible for someone to look very shocked? Like, what would it look like? Tamaki was getting nervous by their reactions.

"By rich you mean you have tons of money?" Ed asks.

Tamaki slowly nods.

Ed looks at the ground. "Unbelievable."

"Its a bit of a shock isn't it?" Tamaki asks. Neither responded.

Suddenly, a few maids and some butlers walked out of the mansion and head to the car. They welcomed Tamaki and Mr. Suoh all while glancing at the two new young guests. They started taking the suitcases and bringing them inside. When one of the maids grabbed Alphonse's suitcase, he grabs it from her hands, startling her. "What are they doing with our things? Where are they taking them?" He asks.

"To your rooms." Tamaki tells him.

"Mr. Suoh and sir Tamaki." the boys look at a elderly women. She was wearing a lime green and pink kimono with brown sandals. She had her hair tied back in a low bun and had a look that you do not want to mess with.

"Ah, Yuki." Mr. Suoh spoke, pleased. "Its so great to see you again."

The women Yuki bows. "Hello Mr. Suoh. I hope the trip was well."

"More or less." he answers.

While they talked, Alphonse tugs on Tamakis sleeve. Tamaki looks down. "Who is she?" he asks him.

"Thats Yuki. She's the head maid here." Tamaki tells him.

"Why does she look so angry?" Ed asks.

"T-thats how she always looks." Tamaki replies nervously.

"Edward and Alphonse." the boys turned their attention to Mr. Suoh. He was standing next to Yuki with a smile. "This is Yuki. She runs things around here while I am gone. She also looks after Tamaki. If you boys need anything or have any questions and cannot find me or Tamaki, you are more then welcome to go to Yuki."

Ed and Al look at Yuki. She simply bows. "It is a pressure to meet you boys." although she was supposed to sound genuine and kind, she sounded displeased and harsh. Jeez, where did they find this women?

"Uh thanks?"

"Thank you."

"Since we are all now formally introduced, how about we go inside and rest for a bit, hm?" Mr. Suoh suggests. No one declined, everyone was equality tired from the plane ride.

Everyone walks to the front door. Edward and Alphonse stared in awe at how big the door was. Was everything in this house going to be big?

Yes actually it was.

Ed and Al couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the inside of the house. The walls were painted a light pink while the ceiling was a light color of peach. There was a huge chandelier hanging above them with diamonds decorating it and making it gleam brightly by the light. Maids and butlers ran around doing their jobs all while welcoming Tamaki and Mr. Suoh back and/or welcoming Edward and Alphonse. In a distance, Ed could have sworn he hears piano music playing.

"Welcome home boys. How do you like it?" Mr. Suoh asks them.

"Its incredible!" Alphonse says in awe. Ed agreeably nods. Mr. Suoh and Tamaki smile, pleased.

But the moment was cut short when a bitter old tone was heard in the main hall. "Fuzuru." everyone looks up. Standing on top of the stairs was a old women. She was wearing a pink and white kimono. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun held together in a hair pin. Her eyes were hard and serious.

Upon seeing her, Edward and Alphonse knew to not mess with this women.

"Hello mother." Mr. Suoh speaks. "I was not expecting to see you."

She motions for him to come to her. Mr. Suoh nods and looks at his sons. "Tamaki, please show the boys their new rooms while I deal with this."

Tamaki nods. "Yes sir."

He looks at Ed and Al and tells them, "I will see you boys at dinner." they nodded and with final farewells, Mr. Suoh walks upstairs to his mother.

"Jeez, whose the scary witch of the west?" Ed asks in a whisper.

"Thats headmaster of the Suoh family." Tamaki answers. Ed and Al look at him. "Headmaster?" Al asks.

Tamaki nods. "Yes. She basically runs the family." he watches his father bow down to her. She bows back and they walk to the other side of the hallway.

"She also happens to be our grandmother."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.  
**

* * *

Shizue Suoh glares at her son in silence inside her study room. Fuzuru stares at his mother. He did not look nervous nor did he look frightened. He was serious as if this were a meeting with one of his business partners.

Shizue clears her throat and speaks. "Fuzuru," she says. "What on earth were you thinking when you brought those brats in my home?"

"Mother-"

"Silence!" she snaps. "You do not speak unless I am done."

He stays quiet.

Shizue sighs through her nose and walks to the window. "When I heard the news that you and that boy went to Resembool without my knowing, I was angry. More then angry, I was furious." she stops in front of the window and turns her head around to look at Mr. Suoh.

"I forbid you the moment those boys were born that you were to never set foot on that place again. I told you time and time again and yet, you disobey me like the ungrateful son you are."

"Mother, I had to go. Trisha died and Edward and Alphonse were left with-"

"Enough." she silences him again. "I don't want to hear that womens name. Not now, not ever."

Mr. Suoh narrows his eyes angrily. "May I remind you mother, Trisha died just a few days ago and left behind three grieving sons who happen to be your grandsons. How dare you speak ill of Trisha in this time?"

Shizue rolls her eyes at her sons immaturity. "Please Fuzuru. Alive or dead, my opinion of her will not change."

"That is heartless mother. This is the mother of your grandsons and the women I love. I don't understand why you still hold a grudge of my love for Trisha."

"Because she was not the women for you." Shizue faces her entire body to her son. "Before, I picked out a wonderful women for you to wed. But then, your car broke down in Resembool and that's when you met **her**." she sneered the last word. "I didn't approve of your relationship with her before, nor do I accept it now."

Silence fell between the two. Mother and son did not speak, instead they let her words sink it.

This moment brought back the moment his mother found out his relationship with Trisha just a few hours after Tamaki was born. His mother was furious and she dragged him back to Tokyo by force leaving Trisha with a newborn. Fuzuru never saw Trisha again before the next year when his mother allowed him to see Trisha and an almost one year old Tamaki.

He was standing in the exact spot while his mother stood by the window as usual. She always did look threatening when she stood there.

"Mother," Fuzuru spoke. "I know you do not like that Edward and Alphonse are going to be staying here for now on. But I have custody of the boys now and its my responsibility as a father that I look after them for now on. I haven't seen the boys in fourteen years! And now that I am able to see them again and raise them with Tamaki, I will make sure you won't take them away from me."

* * *

"...And this is your room."

Edward enters his new room once Tamaki opens the door. His mouth opens agape and his eyes widen in amazement. Compared to his and Al's room back in Resembool, this was ten times bigger.

After Tamaki showed Alphonse his new room, Tamaki lead Ed to his new room. Edward at first was hesitant about a separate room. He and Al shared rooms for so long that it was normal staying in one room. It would be weird having a room just for him.

"How do you like it?" Tamaki asks him.

Well, it was nice. Ed thought to himself. The bed was twin sized and was neatly done. At the center of the room was a red rug, then on the left side was a writing desk with a lamp. There was an empty book shelf next to the table and just a few feet from the bed was a closet. Ed walks deeper in the room, looking around.

"Yours and Alphonse's rooms are used whenever we have guests." Tamaki explains to him. "The furniture may be a bit tacky but don't worry, dad will get you anything you might need." Ed stands in the center of the room and looks at Tamaki.

"No. Its fine." he tells him, dryly.

Tamaki nods. "Okay, sure."

Ed walks to a huge rectangular window at the back of the room. He looks out and sees a beautiful, vast garden with a fountain in the middle. "Nice garden." He comments.

"Yeah." Tamaki sighs. "We have about ten gardeners that tend the flowers and the trees. They do a fantastic job." he explains to him while he walks with his hands in his pockets. He stands next to Edward.

Ed widens his eyes when Tamaki mentioned the gardeners they had. He raises a eyebrow and looks up at Tamaki. "Why do you need that many? Why couldn't you just have one?" he asks.

"The gardens big so it will be a lot of work for one person to do you know?"

Ed just hums in response.

Tamaki and Ed stare outside in silence. They stayed quiet for a moment before Tamaki clears his throat. "Okay, well, I'll see you at dinner then." Ed does not respond. Tamaki nods a little and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Alone in the room, Ed sets his suitcase on the ground. He walks to bed and flops onto it with a heavy sigh. He rests his left arm over his head and stares at the ceiling.

His mind wandered to the old lady he and Al briefly encountered just a hour ago. For some reason, he has this nagging feeling that he's seen her before. But when? As far as he's concerned, he has never seen or met her before so...why did she look familiar?

Ed groans and he runs his hands through his bangs. This was giving him a headache. He needs something to clear his head and usually a good book helped. Considering how big this house is, there should be some kind of library.

Wanting to see if they had one, Ed gets out of bed and walks out of the room. Deciding that maybe Alphonse would probably want to go as well, Ed walks to the direction where his brothers room is.

Just when he walked out, Ed stops on his tracks. Standing in front of him was the old women, Tamaki's - his - grandmother. She stops walking and looks at Ed. "Um...hello." Ed greets her.

She does not respond.

"Right well, I was just heading to my brothers room. By the way, I was wondering if you guys have a library." he asks her. "I wouldn't be surprised if you guys did. This whole house can fill the people of Resembool." he chuckles lightly and he rubs the back of his neck.

To be honest, he was terrified of this women. She hasn't spoken a word or made a move and just her stare made him feel intimidated. How was this suppose to be the old mans mother?

"Your Edward correct?" she spoke.

Ed was surprised when she spoke but he nods. "Yes ma'am I am." she hums and she takes a few steps towards him.

She stood close to Ed, so close he could hear her breathing. Shizue continues to stare down at Edward before glancing up and walking away.

Ed watches her leave in confusion. ' _What was that about?'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Coming!" Al calls ouout before he walks across the room to answer the door. When he answers it, Al smiles. "Hey Ed! I thought I was going to see you at dinner. Whats up?" Ed walks inside and Al closes the door behind him.

"Brother, whats wrong?" Al asks worryingly. Ed turns his head around. "I met the old mans mom."

Al blinks in surprise. "Really?"

Ed nods and looks at the ground. "Yeah. But it wasn't like she called me or anything. We met when I was coming here."

"What was she like?"

"Imitating." he says. "She looked like she was annoyed that I was there." he explains to him.

"You don't think she's angry that we're here right?"

Ed shrugs. "I don't know. But I have a funny feeling things are not going to go out well for us Al."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.  
**

* * *

Al looks at his brother in confusion. "Brother, what do you mean?"

Ed looks at Al. At that, he wasn't able to tell Alphonse anything. He shouldn't make him worry over things like this. He's the oldest and its his responsibility that he figure things out like the old lady for instance.

There was something off about her and he didn't like it. He wouldn't admit it out loud but she scared him a little and he couldn't let Al get in the situation if anything were to occur. And besides, this is his first day here. He shouldn't jump into conclusions so quickly.

He'll just keep a eye on her for the time being.

Ed ruffles the top of his head and gives him a comforting smile. "Its nothing Al. I promise, everything is going to be okay."

Al glares at Edward. "You know you can tell me anything right?" he reminds him. "You don't have to hide anything from me."

Ed smirks. "No, I can't can I?" he tucks his hands into his pocket. "Well, just look out for the old lady okay? I could be wrong but something about her is off and I don't want you to be alone with her."

"Your making her seem as if she's a murder big brother." Al says.

Ed shrugs. "Anyways," Alphonse says changing the subject. "What was it that you originally came here for?"

Ed snaps his fingers. "Oh yeah. I wanted to see if you want to hang out at the library with me." he tells him.

"They have a library?" Al asks in amazement.

"How should I know? But the old man is bound to have one since he's rich and all." Ed and Al walk to the door and exit the room. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did have one." Al closes the door and they walk down the empty hallway.

"Why don't we ask Dad or Tamaki? Maybe they could help us." Al suggests.

Ed scoffs. "Yeah, like I'm going to ask the bastard and prince for help. I say we find the place ourselves. Besides, we are staying here." ' _For the time being._ ' Ed thought to himself.

"I guess your right but shouldn't we ask just in case?" Al asks. "This place is big and I don't want to risk getting lost just because your too stubborn to ask for help."

"Al, come on!" Ed says out loud placing his arm around Al's shoulders. "This is your big brother we're talking about. I'll find the library in no time!"

Al sighs out. "Alright but don't say I wasn't wrong if you get us lost "

* * *

Tamaki sighs in sweet bliss once he drowns himself in a tub of cold water. He sinks lower to the sink until the water reaches below his nose. Tamaki closes his eyes and allows himself to relax before he had to go to dinner with his father and their new guests; Edward and Alphonse.

It was still bizarre for the young teen that he's a older brother to two boys which he happens to have forgotten. He felt bad that he doesn't remember them as he should but he reminded himself that the last time he properly saw them was when they were still toddlers.

He was four so he should have some kind of memories of Edward and Alphonse right?

Tamaki sighs. 'All this thinking is giving me a headache. *sigh* There's still a lot of things I want to know like why dad never told me about them. Was he forced not to? Did he decide not to? What happened fourteen years ago?'

Tamaki was eventually done with his shower and while he dries his hair, he begins to get dressed. While he changes into a casual shirt, he hears a knock.

"Yes?" he shouts.

"Master Tamaki, dinner will be ready in an hour." a maid informs him. "Alright, thank you for telling me." once the maid was gone, Tamaki had already finished clothing himself.

He checks the time from his phone. He still had a another hour or so until dinner so to kill time, he decided to talk to Ed and Al. Despite the oddness that has gone between the three, that still didn't mean Tamaki wanted to know his brothers.

Besides, he always did want to be a big brother and now that he officially is one, this will give him the chance to know them and eventually be acquainted with each other.

Tamaki nods in approval to his plan and walks out of his room to go to Ed's and Al's room.

On his way to Ed's room first, Tamaki could hear faint arguing coming from down the hall. He raises an eyebrow in confusion wondering to himself where the voices were coming when he sees Ed and Al just a head of him.

He smiles and raises his hand up. He was just about to call them when their arguing stopped him.

"...I told you this hallway lead to your bedroom!" Al says.

"How can you even tell if my room is even here!? All of the doors look the same!"Ed shouts.

"Because we passed this white and pink vase three times already!" Al points out to him.

"We passed a bunch of white and pink vases! Whats different about this one?!"

"This one is white and pink while the other ones are pink and white!"

"Wh-whats the difference!?"

"The difference is-!"

"Are you guys okay?" Tamaki asks cutting into their arguing. Ed and Al stop and look up at Tamaki who only stares at them in confusion. "What are you guys arguing about?" he asks them.

"Ed and I were trying to find the library but Ed-" Al galres daggers to his brother who only looked annoyed. "-Wouldn't ask no one for help so they can show us the way to the library. And now we're lost and we have no idea where we are." Al tells him.

"You didn't have to tell him everything." Ed mumbles.

"The library?" Tamaki says.

Al nods. "Yeah. Brother figured you would have one since your house is so big. You do have one right?" Al asks.

Tamaki nods and smiles. "Of course we do. We have the biggest library in the entire neighborhood. We also have every book you could ever want." he tells them.

Alphonse's shine bright like stars. "Really? Can you show us the way?" he asks.

Tamaki couldn't help but deepen his smile. It gave a warm feeling in his chest seeing Alphonse smile like that to him. "Sure. I'd love to."

Alphonse does a small 'yeah!' and follows Tamaki who already began to walk. "Come on Ed lets go!" Alphonse calls out.

Ed sighs and with less enthusiasm follows them. "Sure. I'm coming." he mumbles.

* * *

"...See, you guys were close but you ended up taking the left rather then the right." Tamaki explains to Alphonse as he lead them to the library.

Al understandably nods. "Oh I see now." Tamaki nods. "Don't worry, I was lost myself when I was young." he tells him.

"Did you find it yourself or did you have someone help you?"

Tamaki rubs the back of his neck, blushing in embarrassment. "I went out to look for it myself. It took me hours before the maids found me crying."

Alphonse smiles in amusement. "Reminds me of a certain someone I know." he glances over his shoulder to see his brother still sulking behind them. He hasn't spoken a word since Tamaki showed them the way to the library.

Ed was glaring at the ground with his shoulders hunched and his hands jammed to his pockets. It was no doubt he was irritated that he couldn't find the library himself.

Sensing that Alphonse was referring to Ed, Tamaki also looks at Ed. ' _At_ _this rate, I'm never going to get close with him._ ' the thought of that made Tamaki feel somber. He really wished Ed could speak to him, even if it was short, he would gladly accept it.

When the three of them made it to the front doors of the library, Tamaki steps in front of the doors, a smile plastered on his face. "Are you guys ready to see whats inside?" he asks them.

Al nods excitedly while Ed stayed quiet. Although inside he was jumping with excitement as well. He wanted to get his hands on those books already!

"Alright then." Tamaki turns to the doors and opens it.

Edwards and Alphonses eyes popped open with awe as the doors opened. They stepped inside with Ed and Al entering first and Tamaki following suit. Their jaws dropped to the floor as they faced shelves with endless stacks of books. The library was indeed huge as they expected it to be. It was two floors up with the stairs leading up to more books. There were desks everywhere and seats where you can sit on. The sweet smell of coffee filled the air making it sweet. In the distance, soft violin music played.

"What do you guys think?" Tamaki asks.

"This...this is awesome!" Alphonse shouts out in amazement. He looks at Tamaki and he could have sworn his smile would break if he continued to widen his smile. "You were right! You have many books to read for a lifetime!"

Tamaki chuckles. "Well, father does enjoy reading. Why not go ahead and check the place? We have time to spare before dinner starts."

"Really? Cool!" Alphonse grabs Ed's hand and drags him upstairs. "Come on Ed lets go!" Ed yelps a bit before he was dragged to the stairs. Before they walked on any of the steps, Al stops and asks Tamaki, "Tamaki, you want to come with us?"

Ed didn't seem to happy with Al's request. He pulls his hand away from Al and walks upstairs. "I'll see you there." Ed mumbles and continues his walk upstairs.

Tamaki watches Ed disappear upstairs. He frowns. "Ignore him." Al says. Tamaki looks down at him. "He's like this sometimes."

"I don't think he's going to warm up to me any time soon." Tamaki says.

"Big brother is a nice guy. Trust me. Its just, his stubbornness can get the best of him sometimes." Al tells him. Tamaki nods understanding a little.

"Come on." Al says. "You can show me the kind of books you and dad read." Al walks on the stairs and Tamaki follows him.

"You love reading don't you?" Tamaki asks. Al nods. "Yeah. Ed and I read a lot when we were younger. We still do now. Its...interesting you know?" Tamaki nods. "Yeah. I'm not much of a reader but I enjoy a good book every now and then." Tamaki tells him.

When they made it to the top, Tamaki was surprised to see Edward already reading a book. He smiles in amusement but was glad that he was reading one of his fathers books. "I see someone already started without us." he jokes to Ed.

But Ed ignored him. He was invested in the book. Tamaki looks at Alphonse. "Is he going to ignore me?" Alphonse chuckles. "Yeah, once you put a book on brothers hands, he won't take his hands off it."

"Hm. Now thats what I call a bookworm."

* * *

Some time has passed and dinner had started five minutes ago. But neither of the boys arrived. This was odd for Fuzuru so he decided to find them.

He checked their rooms but they were not there. He questionably hums, wondering where the boys were. Fuzuru then checked the library afterwards. When he arrived, Fuzuru opens the door and peeks his head in. From the distance, he hears Tamakis and Alphonses voices talking.

He walks inside and walks up the steps. Fuzuru stops mid-way when he sees Tamaki and Alphonse talking to one another as they were going through the shelfs. Sitting alone, Ed was reading through his third book. Fuzuru smiles seeing all three of his sons in the same room together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

"Edward, Alphonse." both boys looked up from their dinner when Fuzuru called them. He was sitting across from the boys while Tamaki sat beside him. Fuzuru puts his fork down and tells him, "Now that you will be living with me and Tamaki, I think it would best if I enrolled you boys in school."

Their eyes widened with shock. "Sc-school!?" Ed shouted.

"What kind of school?" Al asks calmly.

"Alphonse, you will attending Ouran Middle School and Ed, you will attending the same high school as Tamaki." Fuzuru tells them.

"What?!"

"Ouran?"

Fuzuru nods. "Yes. Its one of the best schools in Japan and you will be given a higher education."

Ed raises a eyebrow. "Whats wrong with going to a normal school?" he asks him.

"There's nothing wrong about attending another school besides Ouran Edward," Fuzuru says waving his hands in front of him dismissively. "I just feel it would be best if you and Alphonse attended the same school as Tamaki." he explains to him.

Edward just crosses his arms to his chest with a unhappy look.

Alphonse however was quite excited about the possibly of joining a new school. Although he'll miss his old school in Resembool, he was sure he'll warm up to Ouran middle school eventually. Besides, it was one of the top schools in Tokyo and who wouldn't pass that up? Also, he knew his mother would have wanted his brother and he to have the best education that was available to them.

Ed however, was not happy about the new school he will be attending. Not only was he going to be stuck with a bunch of spoiled teenagers, but he was going to attend it with the fancy pants over there.

Things were moving to fast and they barely settled into their new home. Now their going to attend school? Things were not going well for Ed. How was he going to get back to Resembool if there were to many things getting in his way?

Seeing the look on Ed's face, Tamaki says to him in a reassuring tone, "Its not so bad." he says. "Its a really nice school and a lot of the students there are really nice. Trust me, your going to love it." he smiles.

Ed looks at Tamaki with a glare. Of course he would be happy about this. He wasn't the one being forced to attend an all rich school. Ed scoffs and he stands up from his seat. Everyone looks at him. "I'm going to bed." he says.

Pushing his chair in, he excuses himself and walks out the dining hall.

Once Ed was gone, Al says, "I'm sorry about brothers behavior today. He's just having a difficult time adjusting to the new changes that's all."

Fuzuru shakes his head. "No its alright. Its a lot to take in considering you will be attending a new school."

Al nods and stands up. He bows to Fuzuru and says, "Thank you for dinner dad. It was great." Fuzuru smiles. "Your welcome Alphonse."

Alphonse nods and after saying goodnight to Tamaki and Fuzuru, he leaves the dining room.

Once they were gone, Tamaki sighs out. "I might as well be heading off to bed myself." he says. He stands up and pushes his chair in. Before he leaves, Fuzuru stops him, "Tamaki."

Tamaki looks at him. "On Monday, I want you to show Edward around the school. Give him a tour around the campus as well as introducing him to your friends."

"Edward and I? I don't know dad." Tamaki said with uncertainty. "Ed doesn't like me very much and I highly doubt he'll like me being near me." he tells him.

"Your brothers Tamaki."

"Yeah well Ed doesn't think so. Ever since Resembool, he's been giving me the cold shoulder and no matter how nice I am to him, he won't treat me right. I mean, you saw that look he gave me!"

"Yes Tamaki I did and I'll have a word with him about that. Just understand that he's the second oldest. We just lost Trisha and with the move and everything else, its hard for him to adjust a lot of things that are changing in his life." Fuzuru tells him.

Tamaki crosses his arms to his chest and glares at the ground. "Are you sure he's the second oldest? Because Alphonse is acting more mature then he is."

"Yes Tamaki I'm sure. Now I want you three to get along. Edward is stubborn and he won't allow us to break the barrier he has built around him. But your stubborn as well Tamaki." he points out.

"Your determined to break through another persons wall by knowing that person. You understand a person that way and if you understand their flaws then your seeing them for who they really are."

Fuzuru places his hand over Tamaki's shoulder and gives it a comfortable squeeze. "Your a tough boy Tamaki. Be patient with Edward and soon in the end, you'll find that all the hard work you put in to get to know Edward and understand him, it will be worth it because by that, you have created a strong bond."

Tamaki glances up at his father, soaking in all the words his father was telling him.

It would be great to have a brotherly relationship between Edward. Tamaki always wanted to be a big brother and his top priority was maintaining a strong bond between his younger sibling. He was getting along well with Alphonse but Edward is a tough shell to break. He can't just demand him to like him right away, he has to earn it and show Edward he generally did care for him and that he was willing to make things work between them. And if not for him, then for their mother.

Despite knowing little of his mother, Tamaki knew his mother would have wanted her sons to get along with one another. Like Tamaki, Trisha treasured the bonds of family and knew the importance of it. So her three sons bonding would make her very happy even though she was gone.

"I'm not giving up." Tamaki tells him. "I'm just wondering if Ed will ever like us."

* * *

"I think you should be more nicer to Tamaki and Dad big brother."

Ed groans as he flops on his bed. "Why are you bringing this up again? I told you, I want nothing to do with them." he reminds him.

"They're being nice to you Ed. I don't understand why you won't do the same to them."

"Because I want nothing to do with them!" Ed repeated angrily. "Why should I trust a bunch of strangers if I don't even know them?"

"Because they're family Ed. Tamaki is our brother and Fuzuru is our dad. It wouldn't hurt to act a little nice to them."

Ed doesn't respond. Al sighs and sits at the corner of the bed. "Brother...is moving here a mistake? Do you hate it here?" He asks him in a soft tone.

"Leaving Resembool was a mistake." Ed responds slowly. "Leaving Winry and Pinako, all our friends, mom, that was a mistake. We left them behind Al." he clings to the pillow and buries his face into it.

"Mom is alone and we're not there with her." he says somberly. Al looks down. No doubt Ed was still grieving the death of their mother. It hasn't been a week since the funeral and already was Trisha's death leaving a toll on Ed.

There was no doubt he hasn't moved on. Al hasn't either. He misses his mother too. Her warm smile and her hugs filled with love, he was going to miss all of that.

He misses everything about his mother and it always pains him every day because it just reminds him that she isn't here anymore.

Al remembers the day she died. It was just a awful day for everyone who knew Trisha. But it was more devastating for Edward and Alphonse. Before they found out they had a father and an older brother, it was just the three of them. They lived well and were content with the life they had. That is until Trisha became sick. Since she was infected, Edward and Alphonse tried their best to comfort her and make her feel well.

Alphonse remembers nights where Ed stayed up all night in their mothers room just so she won't be alone and she wouldn't have to do things for herself.

When Trisha died, he and Ed cried. They cried so much that they fell asleep from exhaustion. While Al's tears has calmed down, Ed has refused to cry. Ed immediately stopped crying when Pinako began preparations for the funeral. Since then, he hasn't shed a tear.

Al scoots closer to his brother and rubs the top of his head. Trisha always did this whenever they were sad. Alphonse knew it wasn't the same without their mother but, it had to do.

Ed flinched from the touch in surprise. He wasn't expecting Al to do that. It was comforting a least. Ed smiles and he sits up to look at Al.

"Brother, if I can give this place a chance, then maybe you can to."

"Al-"

"I know, I know." Al quickly says. "But, Dad and Tamaki have been nothing but nice to us. They greeted us with open arms. The least we could do is repay them the debt."

Ed sighs. "Al I-"

"If not for yourself then for me and mom. Please Ed." Al begged.

Ed glances at the floor. He sighs afterwards and nods, although hesitantly. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for you and mom. I don't want to upset you guys more then I already have."

Al smiles at Ed's decision. "Thank you brother."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed looks at himself in the mirror with uncertainty. He tugs on the collar a couple of times to stretch it out. With a defeated sigh, he drops hand to the side. He hums, deep in thought about the uniform situation. ' _Do I really have to wear this dumb tie?_ ' he thought to himself while he examines the crooked purple and white stripped tie. During the weekend, Fuzuru made sure he and Al had everything they needed for school on Monday. The first things he ordered was the uniforms.

Made in the best silk available, it made the money spent worthwhile. Ed wore a purple jacket with a white long sleeved buttoned shirt underneath it. With the suit were black dress jeans and matching shoes that are fully new and clean. Ed didn't like the color of the suit. Purple never suited him since the colors he always wore like white, red or black. Thank goodness he was able to wear his boots with the uniform though. He just hoped the school doesn't have a strict dress code. The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble with the administrators on his first day.

He stares at his reflection with raised eyebrows when he hears a knock. Ed turns around and stares at the door, wondering who was there. ' _Probably Al._ ' he thought to himself. "Come in!" he shouts. The door opens and instantly a scowl was on his face. "Its you." he says, deadpanned.

Fuzuru warmly smiles. "Good morning Edward." he says. Fuzuru closes the door behind him and takes a couple of steps towards Ed. "How did you sleep?"

Ed turns his back on him and walks to his bed. He starts putting his books inside his backpack. "I slept okay." he tells him simply.

Fuzuru nods. "That's good."

"Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?" Ed looks at him.

"Er, no." He admits. "I actually wanted to discuss some things to you." Fuzuru took some steps towards Ed. Ed crosses his arms to his chest, interested in what he had to say. "Alright. Lets hear it."

"Right." Fuzuru claps his hands together. "I just wanted to let you know that if there is anything you want to discuss with me or you need any questions about the school, come to me or Tamaki. We'll do our best to help you and your brother. Ouran is a big school so if your lost just have Tamaki show you around."

Ed nods a little. "Thanks I'll keep that in mind." he mutters. Ed was really annoyed of Fuzuru's presence in his room but he had to deal with it. Especially when it came to talking to him. He made a promise to Al he would start acting nice to Fuzuru and Tamaki and whenever Ed made a promise to Al, well...he Isn't going back on his word and betray his little brother.

"Is Al and fancy pants ready?" Ed asks Fuzuru.

Fuzuru stares at him wondering who he was referring Fancy pants to until it hit him a second later when he referred to Tamaki. "Oh yes. They're waiting for us downstairs." Fuzuru tells him. Ed hums and doesn't after that. He turns back to the mirror and tries to fix his tie. "I'll be down in a second. I need to fix this damn tie first."

Fuzuru smiles in amusement as he watched Ed try to fix his tie. Ed noticed his smile through the mirror and glares at him with a questionable look. "Whats so funny?" he asked him.

Fuzuru walked to his son and helps him with the tie. "Its rough doing it yourself the first couple times but eventually you'll get the hang of it." When he was done, he gestures Ed to turn to the mirror. Ed turns around and looks down at the tie. It was perfectly tied around his neck.

"Hasn't Trisha taught you how to tie?" Fuzuru asked. Ed shakes his head. "No. Al and I didn't have suits like these before so I never learned." He tells him.

"Well, if you ever need help, you can always come to me." Fuzuru advices him. Ed looked at him from the mirror. It was odd but in a split second, Ed had a sudden flashback to when he was younger. He looked up and behind him was his father looking down at him with a smile like the one right now. Ed shock his head and walks away from the mirror. He grabs his satchel from his bed and walked out of the door, mumbling a small 'thanks' to Fuzuru afterwards.

* * *

The drive to Ouran Middle School took them about half an hour since the school was inside the city. During that time, Ed wondered about the new school he will be attending. According to Tamaki, its a high school where rich families sent their kids to get the best education that is available. And it was understandable why; parents want their children to be well educated in many subjects for when they become of age and take charge of the family business.

The driver parked in front of the school and outside the window, Ed could see a good view of the school. As expected, it was huge - way bigger than that of the house and it was fancy - but that is to be expected when your attending an all private school with a bunch of kids coming from rich families.

The driver opened the door for Al to walk out. Ed turned his gaze to Al and noticed that Al looked pretty nervous. "Al, don't keep the driver hanging. Go on." Ed urged him.

"Sorry Ed. I'm just nervous that's all. We're going to be in new schools and my stomach feels funny..." Al tells him.

"You have nothing to worry about." They look at Tamaki who was sitting by the other window where Al sat. Tamaki looked at Al and tells him in a comforting tone, "Your going to be fine and your going to make a lot of friends. And if anyone gives you a problem, Ed and I will take care of it." Tamaki points his thumb at himself and Al couldn't help but smirk. These two really are dorks.

"Thanks Tamaki and thank you Brother." he exited out the car and with a final wave, Alphonse walked up to the stairs, although very hesitantly. When the driver closed the door, El watched as Al walked up the stairs to the doors until he was no longer in his sight. El slumped back on his seat and sighed out. This is going to be the first time he and Al would be separated since their mother died. They've been together since that day and El was a bit hesitant to leave Al by himself. Not that Al couldn't take care of himself - he can - its just that how is Al able to communicate with the other students if he couldn't speak Japanese? I mean sure they learned the basics in the short time they had but what happens if he misses up? What if he gets lost? What if the other kids tease him? God just worrying about Al made Ed wonder if leaving his brother alone was a good idea.

Tamaki noticed the worry on Ed's face and he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Ed. "You don't have to worry." Ed looked at Tamaki. "Alphonse is going to be fine. He's a smart kid." Ed sighed.

"Yeah he is."

* * *

 **AN: I WAS planning on introducing Ed to the club but it didn't fit well if I added that part in this chapter so I decided to have that introduction in the next chapter. Very sorry guys. Also oh my god 100 followed this fic guys thats awesome! Thank you all I didn't think I waa going to have that many follow this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

As the limo drived up the road leading to the school, Ed was meet with a huge, spontaneous building that blew his breath away. His mouth opened agape in amazement as they drove close to the school. "Wow..." he breathed out. "This is amazing...its so big!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed it is."Tamaki agreed watching the look on Edwards face grow more surprised the closer they were to the school. He chuckled softly to himself seeing the sparkle in his eyes gleam.

When the limo drove up by the front of the stairs, Edward watched as he saw multiple students enter the school. He grimaced seeing the yellow dresses the girls wore and the identical suits the boys wore. ' _Well, at least I'm not the only one who looks like a dork wearing this suit._ ' he thought to himself.

The driver walked out of the car and opened the back door for Tamaki and Edward. Tamaki exited out first and afterwards, Edward walked out as well. Thanking the driver, Tamaki and Edward turn to face the school as the limo drove away. "So, this is Ouran High." Ed spoke.

"Yep." Tamaki looks down at Edward and asks him, "Are you ready to go in?"

Edward puts his arm behind his back while he hung on to his satchel and walks a head of Tamaki, saying, "Sure. Lets go." Tamaki follows him. On their way to the front doors, a couple of girls greeted Tamaki. Tamaki greeted them back causing the girls to blush and squeal. Edward rose an eyebrow at their behavior wondering what Tamaki did to cause them to react like that. He shrugged the thought away afterwards figuring it was nothing important to think about.

When they entered the school, Edward lets out a whistle when he see's how huge the school was inside. "Wow, compared to your house this is huge!"

"Yeah it is. So, father instructed me to show you around the school and walk you to your class."

"He said that, huh? Fine. Where's the front office than?"

Tamaki points at the right. "Down that hall is the front office so when we get there, just tell them you're name and the ladies in the front desk will give you your schedule." Tamaki explained to him. "Lucky for you, I get to walk you there!" Tamaki winked at Edward with his finger raised up to his lips, a smile laced through his face. Edward could have sworn he saw a little star come out once Tamaki winked. ' _Weird._ ' He thought.

"Now, onward Edward and let's go to the office!" Tamaki proclaimed out loud and dragged Edward down the hallway. Edward yelped when Tamaki grabbed his waist and he tried to pull his waist away from Tamaki's grasp but he was unsuccessful. With a defeated sigh, Ed eyed Tamaki suspiciously wondering about his sudden change in mood. ' _I have a funny feeling about this._ '

* * *

After they got Edwards schedule, Edward tucks the paper inside his pocket and says afterwards, "Alright I got my schedule and I know the classroom I'm supposed to go to, now can you leave me alone?"

"Uh-uh little brother." Tamaki shock his head. "I still have to show you around class, luckily school doesn't start for another ten minutes so that's plenty of time to show you around as I promised."

"No you don't have to do that. Really." Edward reassured him with a forced smile. In all honesty, he just wanted to be left alone and find somewhere that was peace and quiet. Anywhere would be fine as long as he was faraway from Tamaki as possible. "B-but how are you able to find your class?! This school is huge compared to small guy like you!" Tamaki shrieked in horror when he saw the death glare Edward was giving him.

"Like I said. I can find it on my own." Ed sneered at him. Without another word, Edward walked away leaving a shivering and frightened Tamaki.

"E-Ed..." Tamaki somberly whined.

* * *

"Argh! Idiot. Calling me small. I'm not small, he's just too tall for his own good! Freaking beanpoll calling me small." Edward angrily mumbled to himself as he walked through the horde of students that stood in the hallway while they talked to their friends. "I can find my own way. I'm not a little kid I can find my own class." He continued to grumble to himself. While he walked, Edward didn't notice the stares some of the female students were giving him.

"Who is he?"

"Is he a new student?"

"I haven't seen him around before."

"He has such long hair!"

Edward was so invested in himself grumbling to himself that he didn't someone was in front of him until he bumped into them. Edward grunted and stepped back a bit. "Sorry." He apologized.

"No it's fine." A deep feminine voice spoke back with a chuckle. The person turned around and instantly smiled at Ed in greeting. "The halls are pretty crowded today aren't they?" The person asked.

"Uhm, I wouldn't know. It's my first day here." Edward says.

"Oh really? Well welcome to Ouran Academy. My name's Haruhi Fujioka." The student, Haruhi, held their hand out to Edward who took it. While they shook hands, Edward examined Haruhi. Haruhi was wearing the boys school uniform but somehow, Ed couldn't put his finger on it but something was off about Haruhi. He just couldn't figure it out what.

"Thanks. My names Edward Elric. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. So what class are you going too? I can walk you there if you want." Haruhi suggested.

"Thanks but I'm good walking there myself."

"No it's no problem. Really I'm more than happy to help."

"Well if you say so. I'm trying to find Class 1A, do you happen to know where it is?" He asked.

Haruhi's eyes beamed and he smiles. "Yeah! As a matter of fact that's my classroom! We can walk there together."

"Really, than lead the way."

* * *

By the time so they arrived to class, the room was filled with students. "So this is Class 1A." Edward said while he scanned the room. Haruhi nods.

"Yep. The teacher will come any minute so for the time being, you can stay with me if you'd like." Ed was thankful that Haruhi was the first person he had met in this school. He was a fresh of breath air with how relaxed and homey Haruhi's presence gave to him. It was much better than being around Tamaki.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Ed and Haruhi turn their attention across the room when they heard one of the students call out to Haruhi. Sitting down was a male student with orange hair and bangs pushed to the right. He was waving out to Haruhi carelessly while another male student stood next to him. Only this one looked very similar to the one sitting down. Very, _very_ similar. ' _Huh, twins._ '

"Ed." Ed looks at Haruhi. "Those two are one of my friends, do you want to meet them?" Ed shrugged and followed Haruhi to meet the twins.

They stood in front of the desk once they got there and the one standing up was the first to speak. "Haruhi, whose your friend?"

"Hikaru, Karou, this is Edward Elric. He's new here." Turning to Ed, he tells them, "Ed, these are my friends Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

Ed acknowledges them with a nod and says a brief "Hello." with the twins doing the same.

"So Edward, where are you from?" Kaoru asked.

"Resembool." Ed tells him.

The boy sitting down, Hikaru, crooked an eyebrow up in confusion. "Resembool? Is that a foreign country?"

"Yeah it's in Amestris."

"Amestris? Wow that's a long way from here. What brings you to Japan?" Kaoru asks, curious.

Edward briefly looks down, wondering if he should tell them about Tamaki. Although he quickly changed his mind against it. They didn't need to know his personal family problem, he barely knows these people. They haven't shown any signs that they were bad people, but it was better to keep some things to himself. "Reasons I'd rather not say." Haruhi understandably nods, sensing that his reason being here was personal. The twins however were a little suspicious of their new classmate and knowing these two, they were going to find out one way or another.

The teacher arrives and everyone sits down. Before Ed could walk to the teachers desk, Haruhi stops him. "If you want, come sit with us."

Ed smiles a little and nods. "Sure. Thanks."

* * *

 **AN: Not a perfect way to end a chapter but I'm sorta in a hurry to update this fic along with my other two. So, it's been a while. I can't believe this story is a year old already it seems longer than that.**


End file.
